max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Elementor
Ultimate Elementor is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water Elementors combined into one. He can use all the Elementors powers . Air Elementor has the most control but the other Elementors still have some control. Each element of Ultimate Elementor is controlled by the Elementor it belongs to. They are now against Miles Dredd, who is there leader and they should be loyal to him, but Ultimate Elementor wants to be by himself and wants to defeat Max Steel by himself. In The Truth Hurts, He tries to turn Max into an Elementor like them, but it failed. Sometimes, the Elementors that are combined argue and fight about what to do and who should do what. He is voiced by the actors, Andrew Francis (Fire and Air) and Brian Drummond (Earth and Water). History The four Elementors, Earth, Air, Fire, and Water Elementors, were escaping from N-Tek when suddenly they were trapped and the Earth, Water, and Fire Elementors argued with the Air Elementor trying to get him to use the device he used to escape from their original prison, but Air Elementor said it wasn't meant for the trap they were in.then the other Elementors shot beams from their orbs and forced him to use the device which resulted in all the Elementors combining into one Ultimate Elementor. Appearances in Episodes Elements of Surprise Part One The Elementors were trapped and the other Elementors forced Air Elementor to try to free them but instead they were combined into one Ultimate Elementor. When Max and the other N-Tek agents saw it they were freaked out. Elements of Surprise Part Two He he attacks the N-Tek agents and he tries to steal some Ultralinks, but he fails, but before he left, he kidnaps Commander Forge Ferrus and goes back to Miles Dredd's secret Hideout and he tells him that he failed on stealing the Ultralinks, but he also tells him he has Forge with him. He gives Forge to Miles Dredd and he waits to get information about his next attack. He gets information about where he is going next, so he goes. In the middle of the desert, he suddenly changes like crazy from an Elementor to another Elementor. The Elementors were arguing with Air and trying to beat him up, but they got together and he saw Max Steel. He defeats him and he leaves. He goes to Copper Canyon's Dam, which is near to N-Tek, and tries to take some type of device. He is later face-to-face with Max Steel, and he defeats him and reveals to him he can now control the forces of nature. He is later defeated by Max Steel's new Turbo Mode, Turbo Speed mode. He escapes, defeated and his whereabouts are unknown. The Truth Hurts When Max Steel leaves in his Turbo Flight Mode, Ultimate Elementor appears from the water and plot on defeating Max Steel. Then Miles Dredd presents to them, the new Dredd Naught, which was different than the old ones. But when Ultimate Elementor and the troop of Dredd Naughts were leaving, Air later destroyed them and then he told them that they will do it themselves. Then he tells his plan, turn Max Steel into an Elementor with his Device. Then Ultimate Elementor finds Max Steel, and then he takes him, but not Steel, who was with Sydney Gardner. Later when he was turning Max into an Elementor, it was not working, but when Steel and Sydney appeared, he later realized that Steel was missing, so Max could turn into an Elementor. Later C.Y.T.R.O appears to the rescue and then he helps Max, but was defeated. Later, Max was doomed, until he got the Turbo Blaster, and then when Ultimate Elementor was going to shoot Max with his Device, he was knocked out and then when N-Tek appeared, he disappeared. Then he lied to Dredd that they failed and then Dredd wasn't angry. Later Ultimate Elementor was angry that they still work for Dredd, but then Air tells them that if they got Max Steel again, he will turn into an Elementor, but decides that they will turn more Ultralinks into Elementors. X Marks the Spot Ultimate Elementor and Miles Dredd were arguing about the transmitter being lost in Elements of Surprise Part Two. Ultimate Elementor told Miles Dredd that it was his (Dredd's) fault for letting Forge Ferrus escape. Then Ultimate Elementor and Miles Dredd were insulting each other and then Jason Naught was overhearing their argument. Then the two were fighting, which was started by Earth Elementor, but then Jason stopped their fight and then Jason said that he made some app and device to track the transmitter, but Miles Dredd and Ultimate Elementor both disagreed that he couldn't. Appearances in Bonus Clips Something Wicked He appears in Maxwell's mind, thinking he was the villain. He was destroying some truck and was switching from one Elementor to another, but he wasn't the villain, it was Maxwell's teacher, Dr. Thornhill. Flight Turbulence Max Steel thinks that he sees a boulder, but Jefferson wanted to tell him it wasn't a boulder, until he was attacked by Ultimate Elementor, who was Earth. Then he attacked Max Steel and Jefferson. Appearances in Other Places There is a Max Steel Deluxe Turbo Battlers toy of him, but as a mix of Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, and Water Elementor, not like Air Elementor, for some reason. Also in the Max Steel Official Website, there are other things, There was a tournament of them, called Rise of Elementor. Also there is an N-Tek file of him. In N-Tek lab, there is a constructable of him, which is his whole body and looks like his first image. Also, there is a coloring page of him that is of his image. Also there is a poster of him, which about him in the city, causing damage around Copper Canyon, and seems to be walking forward. In the poster, he appears as a mix of Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, and Air Elementor. Appearance, Abilities, and Weaknesses This monstrous creature is very tall, has a hump back, one big orb with four orbs in it, sharp jaws, four arms, four fingers, two white eyes, a sharp chin, two legs, three toes,a long tail, and pieces of earth on him. He is very strong and can change from an Elementor to another Elementor. Their attacks are more extreme and dangerous than in separate. Abilities *Can control forces of nature *Can switch from one Elementor to another Elementor *Can use his elements as weapons and other things Weaknesses * Turbo Speed mode. * When the Elementors are arguing. Interests * Controlling forces of nature *Defeating Max Steel *Ruling the world Gallery Also see: Ultimate Elementor/ Gallery Trivia * He can fly as Air Elementor does. * Has the horns and the goatee of Air Elementor. * It has the tail of Water Elementor. * In The Truth Hurts, Ultimate's Elementor plotted on turning Max Steel into an Elementor like them. * In The Truth Hurts, he is angry that they work for Dredd, and that they want to defeat Dredd, just like Extroyer, who wants revenge on Dredd for turning him into a monster. * It can be possible that he is against Dredd and feels that he wants to defeat him, can be because possibly the fact that they are giant monsters that can control an element, and they want revenge for that, but it is a theory. Category:Villain Category:Ultralink Category:Alien Category:Elementor Category:Mutant Category:Giant Category:Male Category:Henchmen of Miles Dredd Category:N-Tek prisoner Category:Smart Category:Season 1